Betting Against Fate
by Sulhadahne
Summary: [oneshot][LuxordOC][Part of ORGLUV] Acclaimed for her beautiful voice, pirates bet for the chance to own Lydia. Terrified of her fate, she looks for freedom... what kind person could bet for her, and win?


**010: LUXORD, the GAMBLER OF FATE**

_**Betting Against Fate**_

The lights were dark and dim, candle lights on the walls that were fluttering with the breeze. Silence was thick in the air, a pregnant, suspenseful silence. Perhaps ten men lined the edges of the room, their eyes trained on the four in the center, sitting around a small, round table.

Only one woman stood in the room. And around her neck was a rope.

"And to think, when I sauntered in to this shit hole, I really didn' think of findin' nothin' here; and here I am, wagerin' for this fine woman." One of the men at the table spoke with a cocky attitude.

A man across from him, with a cold stone expression, drew a card from the stack in the center. "Too bad you ain't takin' her anywhere tonight, friend."

A third laughed, red in the face from beer. "I dunno, I might've folded, but I think I'm bettin' on this one here." He snickered, pointing to the first man.

The second glared, and spoke. "You've already lost don't go bettin' yurself into a hole, Gangee."

The fourth man was silent during this time. His hand was placed just ahead of his face, making seeing him impossible due to the hat that was angled over his eyes. In a way, he seemed to be a pirate. But most of those who arrived at Tortuga were pirates, in some way.

Outside, two gunshots went off as men laughed and women squealed in delight. It was a devil's playground.

The angel in the corner, the small woman with the rope around her neck, was a captive of hell, and it took all her bravery not to break down into tears.

Some of the men on the outside watching were smirking and grinning, thinking of what it would be like to win the woman with the rope around her neck. Dozens of beautiful, willing women were outside, ready and waiting for them; why were they all pining over one whom they didn't even have the chance to win?

She was small in stature and very skinny, most likely from lack of eating. Her hair was a golden color, soft like sunshine, and her sad eyes were a strange white color. The girl was looking at everything and nothing, all at once.

Just as the men were eyeing her, she shyly tried to speak up. Her voice was hoarse and weak. "Um, excuse me…"

The cold man at the poker table glowered at her. "Shut up, woman, if you know what's good for you."

Gulping, her cheeks became a dark shade of red, yet she tried again. "Sir, please…" Her soft voice whispered.

The drunken hothead leapt up, his chair falling back. "Shut it bitch!"

The first man rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Gangee"

Red in the face, and grimacing, the man stumbled over to the girl, who was panicked and scared.

"What, girl?" The man taunted. "Do I scare ya?"

Trembling, the girl spoke. "T – That man is cheating."

A tremor went through the room. Gangee's eyes went wide. "What?"

As her hand shook, the girl pointed to the first man, whose back was to her. "He – he's cheating."

"How would you know?!" Gangee accused. "You're blind as hell!"

Shying away as he advanced, she whispered quietly. "I hear it – a machine he keeps in his arm. It gives him – the card he needs."

The man being accused stood, a cigarette in his mouth, a scar covering his right eye. "Shut your mouth, tramp" He seethed, clenching his fist near her face.

"I think we should investigate his claim." Gangee muttered, taking hold of the man's fist. He glared at Gangee, roughly pulling his hand away.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me." Outside, something shattered with a loud bang and laughter. The room was silent.

As she listened to everything, the beautiful girl in the white dress closed her eyes, her hand twitching. Both men stood, glaring each other down, and the third rose to them. The fourth was silent, the hat still covering his eyes.

In an instant, the girl darted, and the tension was broken. Gangee decked the man he stood eye to eye with, and the third player leapt up, pistol in hand. Everyone in the room began shouting and arguing – all of them after the girl.

Hands grabbed at her as she ran, some catching her around the waist, but someone else would always pull them off – as they all fought and screamed, waving pistols and cursing violently, the girl sped away, disappearing into the side alleys, barefooted and weak, blind and lost.

Gasping for breath, the girl attempted to find the ocean, trying to follow the scent as best she could, though she knew she didn't have a chance. Any vagabond pirate on the street could snatch her, and she be done for.

Just as she was pondering this, two strong arms came around her, one around her waist, another covered her mouth. As she screamed and attempted to bit him, the girl was surprised by the softness of his hand – it was smooth, and nice to the touch. Instead of the pirate scent of beer and water, the man smelt of cologne and fresh flowers. It was nice – and it surprised her.

"It's all right" He whispered, his voice accented with a British touch. Leaning into him, the girl sobbed, breaking down from everything that had happened.

"You'll be okay, I promise" He whispered against her ear, loosening his hold, but still holding her up, against his body.

"I – I can't stand" She whispered, weak from hunger and shock. Nodding, the blonde man picked her up bridal stile, and looked about before walking across the street, running discreetly towards the docks.

She could smell the ocean, and her own salty tears. "Who – who are you?" She whispered.

Smiling with a cocky chuckle, the man responded as he raced up to a ship, and began walking up the gangplank. "You may call me Luxord"

"Luxord" She whispered.

"Your's, my lady?"

The girl gasped at the term – no one had ever called her a lady. "Um – Lydia. My name is Lydia, sir."

As they stepped on the ship, the Chinese sailors on board saw their employer and began preparing to leave. Setting the girl on a crate, Luxord sat across from her, gently looking her over, carefully, concerned.

"You're all right?" He whispered, brushing some of the hair from her eyes. "How did you end up in that situation?"

Clutching her hands, Lydia sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She missed a few, and did not bother with them. Luxord caught them, gently wiping them away. Lydia shivered at his touch – she'd rarely ever been touched by anyone.

"I am a songstress, and many around the world want my beauty. But it is a curse, I do not want it. No man loves or wants my heart, only my voice, and my body." She whispered. "They were betting my freedom."

Luxord nodded understandingly, grasping her hand in support. Looking into her eyes, he saw what had been said earlier was true.

"You are blind" He whispered. She shrugged.

"Yes, I am"

Luxord sighed, looking her over again. Then, turning back to the sailors, he shouted some orders in their tongue as they began leaving Tortuga. Sniffling, Lydia wiped away one runaway tear, and Luxord caught her hand gently.

"Please don't cry, you're safe." He told her. "I make for a new port, trying to find my old allies. I will drop you off where ever you need be."

"I need be nowhere. I am nothing in this world." She sighed, brushing her hair back. Luxord sighed.

"Then I will take you to the place you are happiest. Now, let's get you feed, you're too weak for my liking." Smiling a bit, Lydia nodded, and Luxord helped her stand and walk to the kitchen.

"You are looking for your allies?" She asked as they moved down the stairs.

"Yes" He told her, setting her down on a stool. "We were separated a while back, and I fear they may be dead. But I hope they aren't. If I survived it, they had to of, at least… I hope so." Luxord muttered, standing silently for a moment as he paused in his food preparations. "I do not want to be alone."

Lydia felt the change in his mood. "You are not alone, you are a sailor. You have the sea, correct?" She asked, feeling a bit better herself.

Laughing, Luxord continued to make some soup for the both of them. "Oh, no, I am a gambler. That's how I found you. The sea is not my forte, though I hope it is my friend. Otherwise, this may be a short journey." He laughed again, placing celery in the pot.

Lydia chuckled as well, smiling slightly.

"Ah! A beautiful sight" Luxord smiled. "The lady smiles"

Laughing, Lydia smiled broader. "Thanks to you. You saved my life, and I thank you."

Though she could not see it, Luxord bowed, removing his hat and holding it. "My pleasure, my lady" Giggling, Lydia turned a bright shade of pink.

This brought a smile to his eyes and his newly attained heart. Sighing contently, Luxord continued to cook, and they both sat in a pleasant silence.

"We must be out on the ocean now" Lydia whispered, feeling the ship rock. "What is it like, the ocean? I've never seen it."

"So, you were born blind?" Luxord asked.

"No" She whispered, suddenly clutching her shoulder nervously. "But I never saw the ocean. I lived inland. I never liked water."

Chuckling, Luxord set the pot on the stove and let it sit. Then, he retrieved a new pot and filled it with water.

"Sir?" Lydia whispered as he moved the pot in front of her. Luxord took gentle hold of her hand and let it droop over the water, the finger tips dragging through the surface. She could feel it rock, more so since the ship was rocking and she felt the waves crash on one another, and she could feel the wet liquid.

"But… it's bigger" Luxord chuckled, taking the pot away. "And deeper"

"I suppose it would be" Lydia sighed, a content smile on her lips as she placed her chin on her hand.

They talked a little more, and when the soup was ready, Luxord passed her a bowl of it, and then prepared one for him.

"Thank you" Lydia whispered. Luxord chuckled, sitting down across from her.

"You've thanked me a lot"

Smiling, Lydia began to eat her soup, her silky hair falling in front of her blind eyes. "I could never thank you enough"

And though she had been a bit emotionless at times when she spoke, those words were very sincere.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Days passed as they cross the ocean, heading towards a faraway port far past the horizon. Lydia, shy around the sailors, stayed as close to Luxord as she could, and often at night if she was terribly uncomfortable, she would move to sit in the alcove that was just beside Luxord's room. She was growing terribly attached to him, to her discontent.

"Sir" One of the sailors asked in Chinese one day, walking up to Luxord. "There are enemy ships on our tail. Most likely after the girl."

"How many?" Luxord asked monotone and leader like.

"Don't know, but more than three" He muttered. "It would be best to dump the girl at the nearest port, sir."

"No" He demanded. The sailor looked at him in surprise.

"Sir?"

"They – they would follow her." Luxord covered his slip up, shaking his head, and sent the sailor away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_I was running, running from everything running from nothing at all_

_I couldn't see ahead, couldn't avoid the big fall_

_I slipped, and would've died_

_Had I not the voice of a lark_

_Running, running again, everyone is following_

_I don't want to sing, I don't want to be beautiful_

_Except for him_

_I want to be with him_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lydia awoke with a start from her strange dream, looking around the room in surprise. Shouts and screams, and the crack of guns was coming from outside. Gasping, Lydia made to get out of bed, but tripped over an unseen book on the floor. Falling to her knees, Lydia cried, knowing the man she had come to care about would die because of her.

Silently, she attempted to stand again, when the ship shook violently. Suddenly, the door came open violently, and Luxord raced in, shouts behind him.

"Lydia!" He shouted, taking hold of her waist and hoisting her up. Before she could say a word, the two disappeared into the darkness.

_Where am I?_

Slowly, Lydia relaxed into Luxord's strong arms, and faded into sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A dream…_

_I was young and they were all listening to me sing. I wanted to run away, I hated it._

_"Her voice is beautiful!"_

_"She's an angel!"_

_A tear ran down my cheek, but I sang halfheartedly. They still loved it._

_Then I saw him in the crowd, transfixed by me. At least, I hoped he was. He was staring towards me, dumbfounded._

_I hoped it was for me._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With a groan, Lydia blinked and awoke, feeling around where she was. From the feeling, it seemed like she was on a bed. Reaching a bit farther, Lydia found a gloved hand.

"Luxord?" She whispered, leaning over the man.

With a moan, he shook in his sleep, and sat up. The two were in a bed room near the sea, as it was visible outside the window. Sighing contently, Lydia listened as Luxord sat up, rubbing his head.

"Are you all right, Lydia?" The girl nodded.

"Thank you for saving me… again" She muttered a bit annoyed. Luxord chuckled and lifted her chin so he could look into her pale, blind eyes.

"I will save you as many times as you need saved" He whispered, leaning in to give the girl a light kiss on the cheek. Lydia gulped, touching the skin where he'd kissed her.

"Go to sleep, it's late and you need your rest" Nodding, Lydia laid back down on her bed, still beat red and holding her cheek.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luxord awoke early the next morn, just as the sun was rising. With a rising feeling in his chest, he smiled out at the light, and then looked back to the bed. Lydia lay there, asleep, strewn about the bed. With a loving smile, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She moved a bit, moaning in her sleep, but did not wake. Luxord smiled, chuckling quietly.

"Sweet dreams, my lady" He whispered and quietly exited the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sleepily, Lydia yawned and sat up feeling around. "Luxord?"

She was alone in the room. Sighing, Lydia touched the cheek where Luxord had left his mark.

With a rare, giddy smile, she leapt up and grinned, ready for the day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dressed and bathed, Lydia smiled warmly at the sky and walked out, her eyes scanning the streets. The two was much more civilized, nothing like Tortuga, and with her ears she could tell.

"Luxord?" She asked quietly. He wasn't there. With a content sigh, Lydia stepped quietly down the stairs and out into the town.

"Lovely town, isn't it?" A voice beside her spoke. Lydia gasped, and giggled a bit.

"Luxord!" The man chuckled and slipped his arm underneath hers.

"Miss me?" He muttered against her hair. Shyly, she nodded.

"Of course" The two laughed together as they made their way through the port city.

"Why were you out so early?" She asked curiously. Luxord shrugged slyly, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, nothing really, though I did find this" Lifting his hand, Luxord placed it ahead of her nose, so she could smell it.

Sniffing, she smiled, picking it up, brushing her lips against it. "A rose" She breathed happily. "Thank you"

"It reminded me of you" Luxord whispered with a smile.

The two continued through the day, and Luxord kept his fingers crossed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the day past and the two explored, night descended and they arrived at an alcove looking over the sea. Content and pleased, Lydia sighed happily and let the wind caress her.

"I suppose you enjoyed your day?" Luxord asked, holding her shoulder. She nodded.

"I loved it."

"Would you… sing for me?" He whispered. "Please?"

Immediately Lydia flushed, backing away nervously. "Luxord, I…"

"Please" He whispered weakly, taking a light hold on her hand.

Shyly, she nodded, holding tight to his hand as well. Gulping, she whispered. "I don't know if I can do this"

"Why?" Luxord leaned towards her, his breath on her cheek.

"Because… when I sing, I can see" Letting out the harsh breath, Lydia bit his lip. She listened intently to hear what Luxord would say.

"You can … see?" Luxord whispered, leaning back.

"Yes"

"Then, sing" He whispered. "Or are you afraid I'm not what you imagined?" With a bit of laughter on his voice, Luxord lightly kissed Lydia's cheek.

Smirking, she laughed a little, leaning towards his lips. "You wish" With that, she opened her mouth, and sang.

_Well, disaster strikes on a daily basis  
I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places  
I still wanna laugh in disappointed faces  
And you can't help me  
Blinded by these_

Heroes and thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figure it out  
Well darling it's you I'm without

Though she did not notice, small groups of people around them, shopping in the street, talking over tea, were noticing Lydia's entrancing voice, slowly flocking towards her. As she sang, Luxord watched in amazing as her white eyes gained color, slowly becoming a spiral of ocean blue._  
_

_  
Well I'm stubborn and wrong  
But at least I know it  
I keep moving along  
Til I can get through this  
Maybe this song is the best I can do it  
So I'm patiently waiting on these_

Heroes and thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figure it out  
Well, darling it's you  
Darling it's you  
Well, darling it's you I'm without

Your comforting logic  
Like these days are the ones I'll miss  
And I see a solitude that I can't find  
Without you ah

Da da da

The entire song, Lydia had sung down towards the earth below. Smiling at her beautiful voice, Luxord lifted her chin, and turned her to see the large crowd that had come behind her. Gasping, Lydia faltered, and her blue eyes disappeared into a white haze.

"Please, Lydia"

"No, I don't like it" A sob came out of her throat as Lydia backed away from the crowd, all of whom were surprised and disappointed.

"Please" He whispered. "I want to hear you sing. Will you sing for me?"

Lydia sighed, twiddling her fingers. Lightly, under her breath, she sang again, slowly gaining strength as Luxord held tight to her hand._  
_

_  
It seems like I'm getting closer somehow  
A flicker of peace that I've finally found  
Thank you for believing in me now  
Cause I do need it_

And give me a year or two  
And I'll mend my ways  
And see these mistakes  
And when I see the truth  
Darling, trust me  
When I can't see  
I'll be coming back  
I'll be coming back to you

These heroes and thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figure it out  
Well darling it's you  
Darling, it's you  
Darling, it's you I'm without

As the song ended and the crowd clapped, Lydia quickly spun to Luxord. For a bare moment, her blue eyes took him in; his soft, blonde hair, the moustache and furry chin, the twinkling, loving, tricky eyes that would play to any advantage. A silver earring dangling from his ear, a smirk on his face, she could see it all, until the blue color of her eyes spiraled inward into her pupil, and her eyes became blind white once again. Her last sight was that of his proud, smiling face.

"I'm proud of you" He whispered over the crowd's cheers, as Lydia sobbed and bowed.

"I love you" She whispered quietly, knowing that over the loud noise, he could not hear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You were amazing" Luxord laughed, holding her hand as they walked back to the hotel room.

"I was not" She whispered, very shy. Leaning towards her, Luxord insisted she was.

"The most beautiful voice I've ever heard. When we find my friends, you'll have to sing for them"

Smiling, Lydia nodded. "Maybe… I will. But only for you, and you're friends"

"You'll be able to see me again" Luxord smirked, waiting for her reaction.

As they walked into their room, Lydia smiled. "I can see you right now"

"Really?"

Taking her hand from his hold, Lydia lifted it to his face. Slowly, she took hold of his chin, caressing it, brushing her hands up to his ear, and down. A hand drifted to his chin, rubbing the facial hair, tracing his lips, then running up his cheek to his eyes. The other hand fell over his forehead to his hair, and then down to pull gently on his earring.

"L – Lydia" Luxord licked his lips, touching her finger. Lydia blushed.

Taking both her hands into his, Luxord backed Lydia against the wall behind them.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I remember you" Surprised by her response, Luxord leaned away.

"When I was a child, my parents forced me to sing for large crowds. That's how I was noticed, and eventually kidnapped into slavery. The pirates would take me city to city to earn money. I began to hate singing. But once, at one of the cities, there was a beautiful blonde boy there, staring up in awe.

"I hoped and prayed he was staring at me. I sang for him and him alone. It was love at first sight. Not a single person had ever looked at me with love and adoration like he had. Until… you. But, you were that boy, weren't you?"

Looking down, Luxord nodded. "I was… I remember. I was looking at you. You were so beautiful, and yet… you seemed so sad."

"I am not sad anymore" Lydia whispered, leaning against Luxord's chest. "I … I love you!" Gulping, she waited for some complaint, a punishment.

Chuckling, Luxord took her into his strong arms, rubbing her lower back as he lifted her chin and placed kisses along her jawbone.

"I love you" He whispered. Just as Lydia gasped in delight, he took her lips, tickling her skin with his moustache as his tongue tickled hers. Eagerly, she responded, smelling of the sea and vanilla, rubbing her lips against his as their tongues wrestled. It was a passionate kiss and as Luxord backed Lydia against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hand slipped under her beautiful dress and firmly massaged her thigh.

"_Oh, Luxord_!"

Outside the door, as the two confessed their love, two stood in black cloaks. Demyx had his ear against the door, and Axel was standing beside him, rolling his eyes.

"Damn British accent!" He complained. Demyx only laughed.


End file.
